thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Children of Fortuna
Children of Fortuna Fortuna (Latin: Fortūna) is the Roman goddess of luck. She was a major cult goddess and they honored her with a celebration called the Feast of Fortuna, which is celebrated on June 24. Apparently, this feast will dictate whether Camp Jupiter will have good luck or bad luck throughout the year. Her Legacies - |-| Her Children= Amiel4.jpg|Amiel Frankfort|link=Amiel Frankfort Bellas.jpg|Victoria Allamari|link=Bella Victoria Allamari 185px-Moroccangirl-Favim.com-842796-3-1-1.jpg|Callisto Valentine|link=Callisto Valentine 333.jpg|Juliet Mathews|link=Juliet Mathews Kaili3.png|Kaili Grace|link=Kaili Grace |-| Abilities= 'Offensive-' 1) Children of Fortuna are able to bless a weapon with a “lucky” shot, so that the next attack strikes the target, this can not be used repeatedly as it is severely draining on the user. 'Defensive-' 1) Children of Fortuna have the minor ability to foresee the action of others, such as the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry according; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Fortuna dearly. 2) Children of Fortuna are able to curse a weapon with an “unlucky” shot, so that the next attack does not strike its target, this can not be used repeatedly as it is severely draining on the user. 'Passive-' 1) Children of Fortuna are able to see the possible outcome of gambles. 'Supplementary-' 1) Children of Fortuna are able to temporarily and slightly alter the luck of an individual. The effects do not last long, and the outcome can not bring harm to anyone. 2) Children of Fortuna are able to bless an object, making it into a “lucky” charm, that they can either keep for themselves, or give to someone else, the object when used can bless the user with one shot of extra luck, that can not be used to harm others, and can only be used once. 'Two Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) Children of Fortuna can temporarily and slightly alter the luck of a group. The effects do not last long, the outcome can not bring harm to anyone, and this stuns the user for a short amount of time. 'Four Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) Children of Fortuna are able to curse someone with moderate bad luck for a short time, the longer the curse lasts the more energy it drains, the outcome can't cause death or serious injury, but they'll be more apt to drop their weapon, or break a nail, that type of thing. 'Six Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) Children of Fortuna are able to manipulate the probability of something happening, making unlikely events to occur more often or instantly, and liable events to not happen. This could be used for a multitude of purposes, but the user is not able to decide exactly what the outcome will be, only that things that were going to happen may not, or may happen sooner. This could be both good or bad for the user. 'Traits-' 1) Children of Fortuna are generally very lucky in all that they do. 2) Children of Fortuna are generally adept at playing games of chance. |-| Treaties= - Fortuna